gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Funk
Funk is the twenty-first episode of'' Glee. It was supposed to air May 25, 2010, but it was switched with the episode Theatricality. Plot perform ''Another One Bites the Dust after Jesse went back.]] Jesse returns to Vocal Adrenaline, telling New Directions he returned because they (New Directions) treated him poorly, never accepted him for who he was, and "never listened to his clearly superior ideas". Vocal Adrenaline perform Another One Bites the Dust in the McKinley High auditorium. After the performance, New Directions discovers that Vocal Adrenaline also toilet papered the choir room to further intimidate them before Regionals (which the club says they call a 'funkification'). The New Directions members become depressed. Will tries to re-invigorate them by asking them to perform funk numbers. When Quinn shows interest in the assignment and wants to show her funky side, Mercedes criticizes her and says she can't pull it off. Later, Quinn performs It's a Man's Man's Man's World with a group of heavily pregnant backup dancers to vent her frustration about being an unmarried teenage mother. Mercedes is still skeptical, but during a heart-to-heart in the library, they come to a mutual understanding. Mercedes invites Quinn to move in with her since her brother moved out and went to college. Quinn accepts, as she is unhappy living with Puck. ' to Sue]] Will and Terri finalize their divorce. He talks to the Glee kids about regrets and tells them their assignment is to do a funk number. Attempting to deal with his sorrow and Sue's incessant bullying, Will attempts to seduce Sue with a performance of Tell Me Something Good and asks her out on a date, standing her up to humiliate her. Sue withdraws the cheer squad from their upcoming Nationals competition and becomes bed-bound. Will apologizes to Sue when he sees the negative impact on the cheerleaders and realizes hurting her did not make him feel any better. Sue re-enters the competition and wins Nationals, placing the large trophy in Will's living room. She gives Will an ultimatum: either house her new trophy inside the choir room or kiss her. Will's realization that this is his punishment for humiliating Sue is trumped by the fact that Sue backs out and determines that the trophy will be set up in a bulletproof case in New Directions' choir room as a supposed reminder that of Sue's "superiority". In retaliation for Vocal Adrenaline's vandalism, Puck and Finn slash the tires of their rivals' Range Rovers. Principal Figgins thinks they should be expelled, but Shelby disagrees as she decides not to press charges, but she insists they pay for the damages. She requests that they take the money out of Glee's budget, but Will says that the club will go bankrupt. Finn then says that he and Puck will get jobs and Shelby agrees. Puck and Finn get jobs at Sheets-N-Things, working for Terri. Expressing the dissatisfaction in their lives, Puck, Finn, Terri, Sandy Ryerson, and Howard Bamboo perform Loser in a dream sequence. Terri finds that Finn reminds her of Will and befriends him by helping him with his funk assignment. Puck and Finn also perform Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch with Mercedes. Mr. Schue points out that Good Vibrations isn't a funk song, artist name notwithstanding. Jesse further breaks Rachel's heart when he lures her to the parking lot, where Vocal Adrenaline throws eggs at her. When pressured into egging her himself however, Jesse admits that he did truly love her before squashing an egg on her forehead. The male New Directions members, led by Puck, are talked out of violent retaliation by Will, and instead the group performs Give Up the Funk to show Vocal Adrenaline that they are not defeated by their bullying. Quinn performs despite being heavily pregnant. Vocal Adrenaline is stunned by their ability to perform a funk number, and they become depressed, as funk is their only weakness; Giselle admits that they're "soulless automatons." Quotes Trivia *Heather Morris said the Give Up the Funk number might be her favorite. *Harry Shum Jr. said he enjoyed the Give Up the Funk number because they got to be free to express themselves. *Watched by 9 million viewers. *Was supposed to air before Theatricality, but got switched. There are some slight continuity errors in some episodes because of this. *The intro and ending to Give Up the Funk were actually sung by Chris Colfer and weren't computerized. He just has a very versatile vocal range. *Naya Rivera does the "Naya Dance" during the performance of "Give up the Funk". *This is the third episode where Rachel doesn't sing. Featured Music *"[[Another One Bites the Dust|'Another One Bites the Dust']]" by Queen. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline *"[[Tell Me Something Good|'Tell Me Something Good']]" by Rufus ''and ''Chaka Khan. Sung by Will Schuester. *"[[Loser|'Loser']]" by Beck. Sung by Puck, Finn, Sandy Ryerson, Howard Bamboo, and Terri Schuester. *"[[It's a Man's Man's Man's World|'It's a Man's Man's Man's World']]" by James Brown. Sung by Quinn. *"[[Good Vibrations|'Good Vibrations']]" by'' Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch''. Sung by Puck, Finn, and Mercedes. *"Give Up The Funk (Tear The Roof Off The Sucker)" by Parliament. Sung by New Directions. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Keisuke Hoashi as Peter Gow *Brian McGovern as Brett Paxton *Tonita Castro as Imelda *Heather Morris as Brittany *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Taisha Monique Clark as Giselle *Jeanine Anderson as Waitress Sandy Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes